


[模特组] 灰舞鞋（单篇完）

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: 润雅
Kudos: 8





	[模特组] 灰舞鞋（单篇完）

润雅润。

有少许（伪）樱相松循环三角，介意的就不要点开了么么哒。

背景知识部分来自名为Shall We Dance的芭蕾舞团纪录片。

周末愉快。

[模特组] 灰舞鞋

今晚是他最后一场舞了。

上午的最后一场排练马上开始，他站在三套舞服之间。

深紫与暗红，还有一套朴素的灰。

他最爱穿的，他早就不再穿的，还有一套，是相叶练舞时常穿的。

深紫色的旧了，有些关节处布料变得很薄，领口松垮，连同角落里的一堆废掉的舞鞋一起，昭示着他的努力。

暗红色的有了折痕，是昨天相叶从衣柜底部翻出来的，翻出来之后还拿在手上一脸惊异。

“小润，我怎么不记得我有红色的练功服？”

因为是从属于相叶雅纪的那一半衣柜里找到的，不怪他会这么想，松本润转过身，将那套练功服从相叶手里扯出来，淡淡地瞥他一眼。

“这是我的练功服。”

相叶雅纪愣了一瞬，然后毫无疑虑地笑了。

“那大概又是我什么时候收拾东西放错了吧。”

他回答说。

看一眼手机毫无动静。

但他猜相叶雅纪应该已经醒了，在满屋子找他的手机外套背包，然后跑着出门。

说不定跑到一半发现忘记锁门，又跑着回去。

其实今天是相叶雅纪的休息日。

然而他坚持要来看自己的最后一次排练，虽然跟他说了，直接看正式演出就好，但相叶不愿意。

这个要求几乎在昨晚的卧室里演变成战争。

“那是不一样的，是第三回的演出了。”

相叶理直气壮地说。

他打相叶的头。

“说什么呢。”

相叶笑着看他，认真地数指头。

“开演前的彩排算一次，自己坐在休息室里脑内算一次，正式演出，是第三回的演出。”

总是有理。

松本润觉得他说得勉强过关，于是放过他。

“你要来就来吧，顺便帮我带一杯青汁。”

相叶雅纪欢呼着环住他的脖子，一头毛茸茸的短发在他脖子后面蹭。

“太好了！”

松本润没见过这么幼稚的男人，他在相叶雅纪扑过来亲他嘴角的时候躲开了。

“我说你啊……”

相叶雅纪眨两下眼睛。

“什么？”

松本润摇摇头，手温柔地扶上相叶雅纪环着他脖子的双臂。

使劲地拧了一下。

在相叶的惨叫声里松本润心情愉快地站起身，看着在他们的床上打滚的相叶。

“要是迟到了，我就叫团长关门，听懂了没？”

“知……知道了……松润好可怕……”

相叶瑟缩在床角装模作样，松本润翻了个白眼，不知道为什么，被他这样一通闹腾，反而不紧张了。

他有点明白过来，再望向相叶的时候，看到那个人眼睛里柔软的笑意，就完全懂了。

“我也可以是小润的药箱哟，治疗紧张的心灵药箱！”

相叶雅纪得意地对他笑。

松本润毫不犹豫扑过去压住他。

“心灵勉强算你治愈了，身体还没有。”

“……诶？！等，小润你明天——”

相叶雅纪一脸讶异。

“所以今天你在下面。”

松本润坦率地要求。

相叶雅纪半天没说话，像在苦苦挣扎，他们之间上下的机会大致均等，想起上次是自己，相叶点了头。

“没办法啊。”

他揉乱松本润卷卷的头发。

松本润的手指也揉了一下相叶雅纪那短得像是刚剪过的草地的头发。

“留长吧。”

他说。

相叶雅纪这样子总是让他想起他们刚刚见面的那一年，不练舞的时候相叶雅纪喜欢穿着花衬衫白色大裤衩，踩着凉拖，头上是滑稽的小草帽。他像所有的芭蕾舞演员一样有漂亮的肩背，挺拔流畅，他也像所有的芭蕾舞演员那样迈着八字步，步伐却太过悠闲。

如果一开始不是那个人陪着相叶来的话，松本润一定会对相叶雅纪的印象好一点。

只可惜这个如果并不存在。

所以松本润对相叶雅纪的第一印象非常复杂。

回想过去，松本润觉得很多年前的那个自己至少是崇拜和憧憬过那个人的。

他有他所有的CD，所有演奏会的录像，对他的访谈和不算多的电视出演如数家珍，第一次见面的时候他十五岁那个人十七岁，正从少年天才到最优秀的钢琴家的路上走。

穿着深红色的西装，上面有黑色的大片暗花，那个人微微倾身，友好地对他笑，看起来那么温和，眼睛里却是掩盖不住的，被许多人爱着的儒雅的猖狂。

“樱井翔君，我从十二岁的时候，就喜欢听你弹琴。”

他紧张得将这句话反复说了好几遍。

“你跳得真好。”

樱井翔对他说。

“我很希望能在舞台上看到你。”

为了实践这句话他付出了多少努力，只有他自己和每日每日照进练功房的那短短长长的日光知道。

“你会再来看我吗？”

“我会的。”

就是这么短短的两句话。

十五岁的热情是叫人瞠目结舌的，外表看不出来。他那时候还远没有长开，脸还滚圆，宽宽的牙齿顶着嘴唇总有一点翘起来，头发全方位地往外翘，显得头大身子小，可灵魂里的热烈和执拗已经长成了。松本润的少年时是带着想叫人揉他脸的可爱，与现在的姿态和神韵全然不同，眉目里还没有藏着神秘和艳丽的光。

那时候他太生涩了，生涩得不知道余地。

他曾经以为舞蹈是专对某个人的，为的不过是绽放在某个人的眼睛里。场内有多少观众无关紧要，他只要一双眼睛，在他腾跃转动的时候，可以毫不顾忌地看他。

越过了乐团，越过了那些烫热的灯，不闪不避，不否认被他吸引。

为了什么跳舞？

有一次下演之后他们两个走路回剧团的公寓楼，他问相叶。

“舞是为大家跳的，也是为自己。”

相叶几乎毫无停顿地给出了答案。

松本润有很长一段时间不知道相叶雅纪是怎么得出了这个答案的，但这一次他没想着要问。

那是钢琴家先生最后一次来看他们的演出，之后那个人就要去国外参加对贫困国家的教育支持活动，两年，三年，很多年？

反正是不大会回来了。

对于他来说，非常重要的一次演出，哪怕不是主角，松本润依旧拿出了两三倍的认真。

结果反而是因为这样，差点出了事。

在幕与幕的间隔之间他因为低血糖晕眩差点摔下舞台，帷幕降下转换布景的时间里，是这次还只是作为替身预备的相叶雅纪接住踉跄着挪到舞台边的松本润。

“松润。”

黑暗和巨大的音乐声的喧闹里，相叶雅纪低头注视着他，那双眼睛里面是他没见过的严厉，在发现松本润的诧异之后软化下来。

“你隔一幕再上场，让小山替你的位置。”

他从未听过相叶雅纪的语气如此强硬。

“……我不要。”

他固执地想站起来。

“不行。”

相叶雅纪比他更固执。

“你放开我！”

相叶雅纪眉头皱起来，沉默了两秒，一脚踹了松本润的屁股。

“我说了不。”

他将站立不稳又屁股很痛的松本润拉过来，扶着他去休息室。松本润沉默不语，相叶雅纪的怒气在松本润这段沉默的间歇里飞快地消失了。

他又变得小心翼翼起来。

“没关系的，松润，你还会上场。”

那时候还和他不太熟，算不上朋友，甚至关系微妙的相叶雅纪，多管闲事地揽着他的腰，肩膀上挂着松本润的手臂，牢牢地扶住他，仿佛这闲事对他来说很重要。

松本润心底说你什么都不知道。

“会看见你的。”

相叶雅纪忽然转头对他笑。

松本润猛然看向他。

相叶雅纪依旧是那样安安静静的笑容。

“观众们。”

“J呢？一直都觉得表演是为了带给大家幸福吗？所以才因为中间不能上场很失望？”

松本润想了想，再想了想，狡黠地笑起来。

“谁知道呢。”

相叶雅纪亮亮的眼睛落在他身上，随即又转开了。

松本润摸了摸口袋，里面还有相叶雅纪塞给他的棒棒糖，他剥开了塞进嘴里，是草莓味。

他再上场的时候，嘴巴里一直有这种甜。

“你一直都这么想？”

他问相叶雅纪。

“我一直都这么想。”

相叶回答，松本润扯一扯嘴角。

“真乏味啊，从小到大都一样的家伙。”

“……我倒是的确没有反叛期啦。”

相叶雅纪的笑容里有种沉落的天真。

“那种需要褪一层皮才能懂得的事情……”

他笑笑地没有说完。

他们在年轻稚嫩的时候没有相遇，见面的时候松本润已经二十出头，相叶雅纪也已经是一个长成了的相叶雅纪。他要再隔了很久，才会知道相叶雅纪十五六岁时是个怎样花一般好看的少年，笑起来眼睛里有怎样温柔而毫不张狂的底色，做了主角也不自知的相叶，是怎样天真地将他的笑容向所有爱他的人播送出去。

后来那少年受了怎样的打击，看穿了人生怎样的残酷，蜕变成了他见到的那个短发青年，在他问相叶为什么跳舞的时候，松本润都不知道。

“今天谢谢你。”

松本润突然开口说，在他们准备各自回自己的公寓的时候。

他猜相叶雅纪不会明白自己是在谢他什么，那是相叶和他一起回到舞台旁边准备再登场时候的事情。

很小，但对他来说，意义不同。

是会决定他聊起还是不聊起为什么跳舞这个话题的不同。

“没什么。”

相叶雅纪只是笑着对他摆手。

是天真无邪还是早已懂得，他对松本润的这句谢谢并不深究。

第一次见面，松本润只听说舞团新加入了一个人，听说舞跳得相当不错。

是钢琴家樱井先生的朋友，他们好像一起到了舞团的排练室。

他几乎是飞跑着去了排练室，穿着那套自己偏爱的暗红色练功服。

见到了穿着浅灰色练功服的相叶雅纪。

站在樱井翔的旁边，手毫不在意地搭着对方身上那身暗红色带着黑色暗纹的西装，开玩笑一般沿着肩膀的弧线溜下来，夸张地笑着喊小翔你的肩膀真是溜得可怕。

他看着那人伸手过去逮住了相叶雅纪的手，拎着指头不松，看着相叶雅纪那双满载着笑意的眼睛，叫相叶雅纪笨蛋。

但是一点责骂的意思都没有，手一点要松开的意思也没有。

亲近得像好朋友，亲密得几乎超过了好朋友。

那个人转头看见他，露出愉快的笑容，拍着相叶的后背将相叶推到他面前。

“你面前的是舞团里最棒的演员，松本润。”

他告诉相叶雅纪。

“这是相叶雅纪。”

他半开玩笑地摇晃着相叶。

“后辈先生，去打招呼。”

松本润毫无反应地看相叶雅纪和相叶雅纪伸出的手，非常潦草地握了一下。

“不知道怎么跳的话就跟在后面好了。”

他说。

这几年来松本润多少次去回忆他们初次相见的场面，只能记得相叶雅纪那双很明亮的眼睛。他忘了他们初次交谈说了什么，只觉得一定没有半点预兆预示他们未来会在一起，能够就这样一路走到了如今。

有没有恨过相叶，妒忌过相叶，嫌弃他烦，他已经忘记了。

相叶有没有厌烦过他，害怕过他，觉得他无可救药，他并不清楚。

“我知道的。”

好几年以后巡演大成功，成为舞团台柱的他们两个单独喝酒到深夜，相叶雅纪不打自招。

“那个时候松润盯着我的眼神超可怕。”

他想反驳又反驳不了，酒精弄得他的头昏昏沉沉。

“所以松润你——”

那需要拉长了嘴角才能说出来的单词，被松本润一巴掌拍了回去。

相叶几乎被拍出眼泪，又大又重的戒指撞到他头顶一声喑哑的闷响。

松本润不为所动。

真是个不会读空气的人，松本润想。

平常倒是很会装傻。

难道不知道事情结束了就不该再提。

他和相叶雅纪的生活算是毫无波澜，就只是很简单地朝夕相处，练舞，排新剧，坐着大巴四处演出，从最豪华的剧院，到法国乡下，地板都松垮垮的老剧场。

舞团有过经验不善的几年，靠着他们这些新演员的加演和拼命，慢慢地好转起来。

他和相叶都成了主演，但是很少一起登台。

“我们这几年很不容易啊！不过很开心！”

不记得是拿了一个什么国际奖项，他和相叶被抓去给芭蕾杂志拍封面，拍到很晚干脆没有回去。两个人找了家深夜酒馆，一边啃毛豆一边喝啤酒。

“成为了Top！我们真棒！”

相叶很高兴，抓着松本润的手臂大喊大叫，头抵着松本润的胸口，他彻底喝醉了，松本润也差不多。

“我们！最棒！”

骨子里的热血都被相叶雅纪勾出来，他像个笨蛋一样跟着相叶雅纪高喊，抱着相叶雅纪摇晃，两个人一起哭得惨兮兮。

相叶雅纪抬起脸来看他。

然后糊了一脸的眼泪鼻涕，突然笑了。

“其实啊，我还挺喜欢松润的。”

他说，在松本润的嘴唇上留下一个咸咸的吻。

松本润没防备相叶雅纪隔了半天，在他快要不记得的时候，终究还是说出了这个词。

虽然完全不是原先的那个对象和那个意义。

相叶雅纪在他怀里睡着了，好心的酒馆老板把他们拖到厨房旁边的小贮藏室，里面简单地有地铺。

松本润醉到动不了，于是也就维持着抱着相叶的姿势睡着了。

第二天相叶雅纪醒来，完全不记得自己曾经说过什么。

但松本润从不是个酒后忘事的人。

“我说过？！”

相叶雅纪一脸惊恐地听松本润复述他说过的话。

“我问润喜不喜欢小翔？我说我喜欢润？”

相叶雅纪的脸越来越白，松本润发现拷问这个人毫无乐趣，他的生理反应就可以出卖他自己。

“对，你说了。”

虽然有一部分没说完全。

他平静地等着相叶雅纪的反应。

“牙白。”

相叶说。

他突然觉得一阵烦躁。

“什么意思？”

他突然很担心按照相叶不可预测的思维回路，接下来他可能做出的自白包括“其实我也喜欢小翔”，“其实我不喜欢你”，“其实我只是喜欢过你”等等不可知的选项。

松本润本来没有那么在意相叶雅纪的喜欢和不喜欢。

他只是意外地发现，当他回忆起昨天晚上，他没有反感一个全身是汗黏糊糊的，哭噎了的男人，在他嘴唇上留下一个带着眼泪苦咸的亲吻。

回溯得更多一点，从某个时刻开始，他不再反感相叶一次一次弄乱他的储物柜，没有反感相叶一时兴起做出的可怕料理（虽然也只是浅尝辄止），甚至也没有反感每次相叶将他在他打扫房间的时候拖出门，看棒球赛，看电影，吃没味道的爆米花和特别容易长胖的汉堡。

他甚至都不讨厌相叶回老家时给他打来的电话，毫无意义的闲谈，东扯西扯到半个小时，手机都发烫，他们还都没有觉得不对劲。

“我本来不打算让小润知道的。”

相叶雅纪一脸糟糕了的慌乱。

他慌得有点让松本润心软。

“你是认真的？”

“我当然是认真的。”

相叶雅纪瘪着嘴的样子好像要哭。

“那怎么办？在一起试试看？”

“……不要。”

松本润的眉毛跳了一下。

“不要？”

相叶雅纪眨了眨眼睛，抿着嘴。

“你在意的点是什么？还是觉得我喜欢翔君？觉得两个男生不该在一起？还是因为我们是同事的关系很尴尬？”

他忽然停不下来说话，明明没有那么想要交往，至少他自己这么认为，然而相叶雅纪只是无奈地笑。

“都不是。”

他的脸因为有点水肿，笑起来显得多了点肉，也因此格外软和。

“如果小润真的也喜欢我，我会很高兴的。”

他仰面看着松本润。

“我没说我不喜欢你。”

松本润打断他的话。

接着他说了这辈子最不愿回想，想起如同要他命的台词。

“而且你都已经亲过我了。”

松本润发觉自己已经在衣架前面站了好久了。

久到外面路过的后辈演员已经担忧地敲了两下门，探进头来。

“松本前辈？舞台那边准备好了。”

松本润点点头，想了想又问他。

“相叶来了吗？”

后辈大力点头，提到相叶泛起灿烂笑容。

“刚刚到了哟，还给我们都带了棒棒糖！”

松本润摇摇头，颇为无奈地笑了，那笑里面有些甜而暖的东西，让他的后辈看在眼里，也悄悄笑起来。

他打发走后辈，从衣架上取了一套练功服。

其实并不犹豫，早就选好了。

虽然就这样在一起，虽然就这样一直一起生活了下来，可是最后，松本润发觉自己还是没有跟相叶雅纪说过喜欢。

倒不如说，他们俩用言语传递的东西并不很多。

他们彼此了解，不求通透，恰当的留白才能不让人窒息，没有完全的安定感，或许可以让他们都更爱对方一点。

在昨晚相叶将那套深红色的练功服递给他之前，他大致上是这么认为的。

收拾完衣服相叶就出门去便利店了，中间打电话来说碰见老同学，要去喝一杯晚些回来。他白天排练到太累，早早睡觉，他醒来的时候相叶雅纪已经回来了。

而且已经在他身边睡着了。

夏夜的雨粘稠闷热，相叶雅纪睡得出汗，头发都粘在脸颊上，显得脸比平常更小。

他靠在床头安安静静看着相叶雅纪的脸。

最近相叶又瘦了，耗在练功房的时间越来越长。他即将从舞团毕业，相叶又何尝不是？他们风格不同，而且都是主演，平常很少同台，选择的最后一部剧也不同，一定要说有什么相似，就是这份拼了命的劲头。

“如果能一起再跳一支舞就好了，在小润毕业之前。”

那人总是说这样的话，认真又敷衍，摸不准有多少真心。

“喂，相叶。”

他突然想要叫醒相叶雅纪，那个人半醉半醒，睁开眼望他。

“小润。”

“你为什么想和我一起跳舞？”

相叶雅纪努力地往他身边缩了缩，嘴里嘟哝的不知道是什么。

“说话。”

“狡猾。”

突然冒出的句子字正腔圆，松本润愣了一下，然后意识到相叶雅纪这会儿是真的醒了。

“你听我说过了。别再问我了。”

大概是泪腺又脆弱起来，相叶雅纪的嗓音糊成了一团。

原来这家伙是介意的。

那一瞬间松本润才明白过来了。

介意他什么也没说过。

相叶雅纪本身就是比别人更少一点安全感的。

不知道自己沉默了多久，刚反应过来想要道歉，但相叶雅纪似乎已经恢复。

他扯了扯松本润的T恤。

“我明天去看你排练吧。”

他说。

“就算不一起跳舞，我想去看你排练。”

“你本番再去不好吗？平常又不是没见过。”

“不一样，本番是第三次上演了。”

“那个……”

“嗯？什么？”

“没什么，说起来本番是第三次是什么意思啊？”

松本润看着手里那套灰色的练功服，套进去，差不多合适。

他们明明是用一样的洗衣剂，理应有一样的味道，可他觉得不同。

相叶雅纪独特的气息，他其实早就能分辨。只有那个混蛋，蒙上眼睛摸他的脸，总是沙哑着嗓子无比快乐地将他错认，弄得他恼火又不忍心下手狠揍。

他有不了解相叶的部分，他觉得昨天晚上已经了解了。

相叶有不了解他的部分，是因为很久以前看得太清，后来又靠得太近，当局者迷。

“Matsu。”

忽然有人叫他，在紧急出口的旁边。

他转头，看到熟悉的脸。

松本润无法阻止自己露出诧异的表情。

“翔君？”

樱井翔微微笑。

“虽然现在说有点早，不过，卒业恭喜。”

他瞥一眼走廊尽头关着的门。

“那家伙啊，超厉害哦？居然联系到我了，昨晚还跑去接机，要知道之前我可是在南非啊。”

睁大了眼睛，进入三十代的樱井翔看起来温和可爱，松本润忍不住笑了。

什么偶尔碰上了老同学。

什么不小心找出来的练功服。

他最近真的只是在忙自己的毕业剧目排练吗。

到底是在大方什么又在介意什么呢。

原来是这么回事。

松本润突然见识到了，身为摩羯座，再开朗的相叶雅纪，表达爱和在意的时候，也有可能心思曲折。

相叶雅纪到底还是有点误解他。

松本润吸了口气，觉得或许是走廊内的空气太热了，他的胸腔里面心脏都鼓动得热烫起来，像是装了一颗毛茸茸暖洋洋的小太阳。

松本润走过去大力拍樱井翔的肩膀，老友一般的动作，在他终于有机会这么做的时候，更意识到了这流畅自然毫无滞涩。

果然一切都在很早很早以前就结束了。

“呐，翔桑，回答我一个问题。”

樱井翔有点明了地看他一眼，唇角抿一点笑。

“什么问题？”

松本润眨眨眼睛，抬起头。

“相叶他是从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

通向剧场的门开了，他听见里面脚尖与地板相碰撞的微小声响，还有某个人沙沙哑哑的嗓音。

松本润忍不住微笑。

相叶一定没有发现自己柜子里少了一套练功服，所以过一会儿相叶看见他的样子，一定会非常惊讶。

他看到背对着他的相叶，走过去猛地一拍对方的肩膀，相叶回过头看见他，剧烈地呛了起来。

眼睛睁得很大，不可置信地看着松本润。

“我的？”

相叶雅纪扯他的袖子，扳着他的肩让他转了好几圈。

“从你柜子里拿的。”

松本润抿抿唇。

“小润穿真好看。”

那人突然笑了，笑得眼角都聚起笑纹。

“……没这回事。”

突然之间，松本润觉得有点不好意思。

相叶雅纪的眼神也是可以如此热烈的吗？

“为什么穿？”

沉默了一会儿，相叶问他。

“你不是想要和我一起跳舞？”

他沉默了更长的时间才回答。

相叶雅纪的眼睛眨了眨，很亮很亮地看着他。

“我的衣服和你一起，这样也算？”

松本润哼了一声。

“当然算。”

相叶雅纪笑了。

“嘛，我倒是不这么觉得。”

他拉住松本润的手，跑到灯光尚未亮起，四周的人还未到齐，昏暗的舞台上。

他们在舞台的中心站定。

松本润依稀看见相叶的眼睛，就像他们第一次见面的时候那样亮。

就像很多年前相叶雅纪送他回到舞台上，在舞台的侧边，依旧不放心地扶着他。相叶的身体贴着他的后背，演出服太薄，相叶的胸口太烫。

“润。”

相叶雅纪贴在他耳边叫他的名字。

“别担心，我会看着你的。”

没来得及理解相叶这句话的意思，他就被相叶的手一把推上了舞台，他条件反射地跃出去，被那和缓温柔的力道，轻轻一推，他轻盈有如跃上云间。

相叶的温度，相叶的手，相叶给他的棒棒糖残存在舌尖的甜。

回头的瞬间，看见的相叶的双眼。

“如果我没记错的话，说不定从你们见面之前就开始了吧。”

在走廊里，樱井翔回答说。

“那个时候，他有和我一起来看演出，每次都能最快找出你的位置，在一大群舞者里。”

——我会看着你的。

——我一直都在看着你。

他凑到相叶的身边，轻轻吻他的唇角。他们在昏暗的舞台上轻巧地旋转，他贴得更近，将那四个字一点一点喂进相叶唇间。

“我喜欢你。”

“我喜欢你。”

“我喜欢你。”

就是从那里开始的。

你笨拙地，让人有点费解的表达方式，差点让我摔跤的一推。

是我最需要的，迈向自由的最后一步。

这一点，希望你也是知道的。

我想我是从那一瞬间，也喜欢上你了。

后来那个喝醉了的吻，酒醒后的告白，和所有不具名的日日夜夜，都只是在反复证明，这个想法并没有错。

谢谢你爱我，谢谢你为我做的一切，请让我也这样回应你。

他轻轻搂住相叶的肩背，拥抱着他。

他觉得相叶雅纪可能是哭了，但仅仅是今天，他不打算拆穿，也不打算嘲笑他。

他亲吻了一下相叶的耳朵。

“呐，雅纪。你说等你也从舞团毕业之后，我们要不要一起养条狗啊？”

正式彩排的时候相叶下去了，坐在观众席的中间，笑着朝他招手。

他没戴隐形，眼镜也取了下来，看不清相叶，但是毫无关系，他知道相叶雅纪脸上的表情是什么样的。

跳舞是为了所有的观众，为了自己，还是只是为了某一个人，在这个问题是上，相叶是对的，然而他也没错。

让所有人都快乐，能够感受到美丽的舞蹈，源自一颗好好被爱，也想要交付爱情的心。

音乐声渐起了。

他知道将要跳出最好的一场舞。

优美。

温柔。

轻巧。

这一切都并非无缘无故。

Fin.


End file.
